The invention relates to a check-valve construction which lends itself to miniaturizing, for purposes of economy of space, materials, weight and cost.
Conventional practice in the manufacture of check valves is specially fabricate a valve body involving a body casting that must be machined to define precise surfaces for seating, for inlet/outlet port connections, for valve-member guidance and support, and for spring location to normally urge the valve member to closed position. But such practices become intolerable if such valves are to be miniaturized, as for example, to comply with a weight limitation as low as substantially one gram. And if there is a stringent leakage requirement, the valve member and its seat must be precisely fitted to each other before installation in the valve body, usually requiring an exacting and difficult welding procedure for permanent installation of the precision seat.